Wendy O. Koopa
Wendy O. Koopa (known as Kootie Pie Koopa in the cartoons) is one of the Koopalings and the only female of the group. She is Bowser's fifth child, making her the third youngest of the Koopalings, in other words, After Larry, and Morton, she is the next youngest.. Wendy is fairly materialistic and greedy, and is, more or less, a spoiled brat with a quick temper, often going into a rage over little things. Character Description Like most of the other Koopalings, Wendy has a yellow and tan skin complexion, but she is unique in that her head is also this colour, unlike her brothers and her father, whose heads do not match their body scales. As the only female Koopaling, Wendy has obvious physical differences from the rest of her family, but in terms of body she appears to be most similar to Larry; the main difference being her thinning, feminine legs, and her overall slightly smaller size. Wendy has a four-ribbed, padded stomach, and her head is a very simple round shape. Her mouth is puffy, round and gives the impression that she is wearing pink lipstick; her cheeks are also very round and baby-faced. Even though she is the only female Koopaling, Wendy appears to be relatively bald, even though some of her brothers have full hair. The only time she was depicted with hair was in the Nintendo Club comic "Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!", where she was a brown-haired stewardess. She also transformed into a blonde human in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode "The Beauty of Kootie". Recent games have revealed that her eyebrows are blonde, and like her eyelashes, extend off her face. Her eyes themselves are large and round, and her light blue irises are roughly the same as Larry's. Rather than wearing the spiked cuffs the male Koopalings have, Wendy has large, golden bracelets on her wrists. She also wears a long, beaded, red necklace and thick, pink pumps, as opposed to her bare-footed brothers. A large pink bow with white polka-dots is also included in her appearance, similar to Birdo's bow (aside from the colouration). Wendy's shell is pink, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with grey rings. Personality and Traits Wendy is typically portrayed as a spoiled brat. She is also shown to be very greedy and materialistic; her being the only Koopaling in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to drop 102 coins instead of 99 may be a reference to her greed. The original manual for Super Mario Bros. 3 also had her speak in a manner that gave a sense of entitlement. The comics stated she thought of herself as Bowser's favorite child. She does whatever she can to impress her father and likes to be congratulated for her bad deeds. Her personality in the cartoons highlighted these traits even further, and she was shown to have a very short temper and could be violent when provoked. The English in-game text in Super Mario World implied she spent her time in her castle singing. It is stated in her bio on the Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii website that she is a "strong-minded, intrusive tomboy"1. Also, she was shown to be somewhat surly in the Nintendo Club comic "Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!" and was also implied in the same comic to love disco dances. She seems to love water, as she was fought in regions that dealt with water in Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and both New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2 had Wendy utilizing underwater combat when fighting Mario. Powers and Abilities Wendy has displayed some unique abilities throughout her appearances as a boss character. In Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Wendy uses her wand to create up to three glowing rings that float around colliding with each other and the environment. The rings can glide through water as well, although at lower speeds, and over time they dissipate. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, she didn't have to use her wand to create rings that would close in on the Mario bros. once they appear beneath them. This game also had Wendy breathing fireballs and creating Spinies disguised as clones of herself, an ability shared with Lemmy and reminiscent of how they used similar-looking "dolls" to confuse Mario in Super Mario World. Wendy is shown running and jumping in Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and the latter also showed her spinning inside of her shell for offensive and defensive purposes. New Super Mario Bros. 2 also showed her as being an adept swimmer. Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Discord's alliance Category:Non-human Category:Monsters Category:Kids Category:Princess Category:Royal family Category:Sibling Category:Girls Category:Sons and Daughters